marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Dazzler Vol 1 1
| Quotation = I'm a singer not a fighter | Speaker = Dazzler | StoryTitle1 = So Bright This Star | Synopsis1 = The story begins with Dazzler, on her way home from the disco, running from some men who have been following her, in a limousine, ever since she left the Disco. Unfortunately, in her hurry to get away, she realizes that she has run into a dead end alleyway.Dazzler #1, p1-2 She manages to get her roller skates on and plays a Pink Floyd song from her miniature radio.ibid, p2 The music allows her to create a dazzling light display which makes the men think she is a supernatural freak.ibid, p3 Spider-Man, who is swinging by, spots the lightshow, which stops when one of the thugs fires a gun. The bullet from the gun ricochets off the walls in the small area and ends up destroying Dazzler's radio.ibid, p5 Soon Spider-Man, who is the first of many guest stars this issue, swings down to help Dazzler fight the thugs off. After the heroes have defeated them, Spider-Man asks if they were pushy fans, but Dazzler explains to him that the thugs were hired by Dazzler's latest manager. This so called manager of a posh disco actually had underworld contacts and wanted her to sign a zero per cent royalty agreement. The thugs that had been chasing her were there to enforce that contract, thereby leaving Alison's singing career in the pits. Back at her apartment, Dazzler begins to doubt her life. She's broke, her career's not taking off, and her prospects look bleak. She briefly considers joining the X-Men, and calls their mansion. When Storm mentions that being an X-Man would hinder her singing career, Dazzler gives up that notion. Dazz proceeds to reminisce about her past, from the first manifestation of her powers to her decision to pursue a singing career instead of law school (a decision which earns her father's severe disapproval). Meanwhile, in Asgard, the Enchantress learns of a dimensional rift into which she could tap to gain power enough to lay claim to the universe. She divines that the rift will occur at (of all places) a disco on Earth. Later, that self-same disco puts out a wanted ad for a new singer. It seems their regular singer's come down with some sort of sickness. Over at Avengers Mansion, the Beast notices the ad, and uses it as an opportunity to introduce himself to Dazzler. He shows her the ad, and Dazzler decides to go for it. Dazzler shows up for the audition, but so does the Enchantress. It turns out the Enchantress struck the disco's regular singer ill with a spell. She planned to infiltrate the club's staff in order to be on hand when the dimensional rift opened. Though the club's owner was smitten by the Enchantress, he ended up giving the job to Dazzler. The Enchantress didn't like that at all, and stormed off, vowing vengeance. | Writer1_1 = Tom DeFalco | Penciler1_1 = John Romita Jr. | Penciler1_2 = John Buscema | Penciler1_3 = John Romita | Inker1_1 = Alfredo Alcala | Inker1_2 = Bob McLeod | Inker1_3 = John Romita | Colourist1_1 = Glynis Wein | Letterer1_1 = Joe Rosen | Editor1_1 = Louise Jones | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * ** ** ** ** ** ** * * ** ** ** ** ** * * * , Locations: * ** ** *** **** * ** Items: * * * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = * Page 1 (splash page) has the Dazzler figure drawn by Buscema and McLeod, with Romita redrawing Dazzler's face.http://www.romitaman.com/GalleryPiece.asp?Piece=15930&ArtistId=942 * Dazzler first met Spider-Man in . * Dazzler received an offer to join the X-Men in after helping the X-Men defeat The Hellfire Club. She declined. * This was Marvel's first direct-market-only comic (it was not available via the newsstand market) and had a huge circulation, way above the average for popular titles of the day. | Recommended = * Dazzler last Appeared in she next appears in (Next Issue) | Links = }} References